Broken,but Never giving up
by The Final Warrior ZnK
Summary: Well,Breezestep was just a regular tom until he was put through the test


Breezestep was just a Shadowclan warrior,he used to live well,his best friend was Cedarheart,they both used to hunt together,until something happened

"Hey Cedarheart! want to go hunting together?" Cedarhearts voice was groggy,they had just woken up,then Cedarheart spoke "well,sure,let me just go talk to Blackstar,you know how he can be if warriors get out of camp without asking him or Russetfur" Breezestep let out a sigh and spoke as his black fur rustled with the wind that came from the lake "well,you're right,i will go talk to them,shake off that sleep,i want to come back with at least a thrush" Cedarheart was about to protest about how he wasn't sleepy when a yawn came from his mouth.

After walking around the camp to get the blood flowing, BreezeStep walked over to Russetfur who was on the other side of camp,sending out the morning patrols,when Breezestep got within earshot he spoke "hey,Russetfur can i go hunting with Cedarheart?" Russetfur stared at him,Breezestep knew she would allow it,he was a skilled hunter,especially when he was with Cedarheart,her expression then grew to one of concern "well,you can go,but be wary they say that are twolegs out there because it is green-leaf,so just be careful" Breezestep teased her "watch out Russetfur it seems like you actually care about me" Russetfur got angry and spoke "don't flatter yourself,stupid tom" Breezestep shrugged and said "whatever you say Russetfur".

Breezestep was hunting with Cedarheart,they both were moving through the forest stealthily not to alert prey or worse Twolegs, Breezestep stopped to taste the air,he felt a the scent of a thrush,which was exactly what he was looking for,as his amber eyes locked onto the prey he went into a hunting crouch,getting ready to catch the very catch he promised he would get to his clan.

Cedarheart was ahead of him,apparently they both wanted the thrush,but Breezestep was desperate to show he was the better hunter,then suddenly two paws got a death grip on his belly,and before he could react,two Twolegs were grasping him,rubbing their greasy hands on his head and neck,he couldn't help but feel disgusted at himself for somewhat enjoying this,Cedarheart was closing in to the Twolegs,but Breezestep knew that it would only hurt his best friend so he spoke "no,don't come any closer Cedarheart!If you do I won't forgive you,you would only hurt you and me if you get caught by Twolegs" Cedarheart threw himself on the ground and started to stalk away knowing Breezestep only spoke the truth so Cedarheart wouldn't dare get caught now, Breezestep was flooded with relief,so he let go of trying to escape,as unconsciousness took him.

He didn't dream this time,he awoke to a nightmare,Breezestep was in a Twoleg nest,he was planning on yowling so his clan maybe could find him,but he knew it was useless,then a twoleg pressed on a wall,and the wall itself opened,after,the Twoleg kit saw that Breezestep was awake,Breezestep was forming a plan in his head,but it would require time,so he bode his time,he let the twolegs make him feel even more ashamed of himself.

Two days later,he awoke to a start,a twoleg was petting him like a damn kittypet,which he was now,then he saw that the wall was open,he then awaited until the twoleg went to get the disgusting food he was forced to eat,Breezestep seized the opportunity,the twoleg was away,the wall was open,he then leaped with all he had,he got up on the ledge that the twolegs had made in their den,he then leaped out the window,the twolegs yowled as they say Breezestep fleeing their horrible torture house,but the he noticed something,a collar was on his neck,which then got stuck to a tree outside the walls of the house,he was chocking,the collar alone was suspending him in the air,then he started scratching the branch,Breezestep felt the collar digging into his neck,then he leaped off the tree when the collar snapped,but his neck was bleeding from the botton,as he gasped for air,he had no time to waste as the two legs were only a couple of tail-lengths away,so he was rushing himself back to camp,he ran with all he had,then a burst of speed overflowed him,as the twolegs fell farther and farther behind,he then collapsed when they were out of sight.

He woke up on a familiar place,the Medicine cat den,so he relaxed not to be back to that hell hole,he then looked to the left and saw Russetfur with some tears running down her eyes and with the last amount of strength he could Breezestep spoke with a warm gaze on his amber eyes "watch out...Russetfur... it sounds like you care"


End file.
